Deaf Date
by KuroRiya
Summary: Jean knows better than to trust in the idea of a blind date. Yet there he was again, making the same mistake. Maybe this time something will go right though. And hey, a deaf date might be better than a blind one.


Blind dates were never a good idea. They were always awkward, full of forced conversation, and only a feeling of regret and embarrassment ever came out of them. Yet, here Jean was again, nervously sipping at a coffee he didn't even like as he waited for his date to show up.

He sighed into the already cooling beverage, knowing he wasn't going to get through even half of it before he made up some excuse to throw it away. Why had he even bought hot coffee? He knew for a fact that he didn't like it. But he was meeting a guy, for once, and didn't want to come off as anything but manly. At least, not to begin with. Who knew what this guy would be into?

Marco was a manly name. At least, compared to Jean. And that was even with correct pronunciation. If the guy thought it was "gene" that was even worse. Curse his French mother and weak-willed father!

It wasn't really fair to judge the guy by his name though. For all he knew, he could be meeting some tiny little twink. That could be alright too. But regardless, he didn't want to be seen sipping at something sweet like he wanted to. That was a dangerous move, in his opinion. First dates were delicate territory.

He was beginning to question why he'd let Eren fucking Jaeger and Armin talk him into this. Sure, it sounded just perfect, in theory. They had a new friend who was single, and was having a hard time getting a date. And Jean, what with his snarky attitude and loose lips, had trouble keeping a date. It made sense that they should at least meet and try it out.

Except, it didn't really make sense. He'd never met the guy, didn't even know what he looked like, or if he'd be attracted to him. Armin had promised that he was attractive, but who knew? The kid was dating Eren fucking Jaeger, so his judgment couldn't be trusted. And what other reason could there be for the guy to have trouble getting a date? People were shallow, after all. Looks mattered for a lot of them. Jean wouldn't lie, looks played a part in who he chose to date. Granted, he had pretty lax taste. He wasn't going to refuse based on someone's weight or anything. But he had a few preferences. Like, he found dark hair more attractive, but he'd made exceptions before. Annie had been blonde, and he'd found her pretty attractive until she almost made good on a threat to cut off his balls.

But he needed to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. Part of his problem was that he made assumptions, and they ended up pissing people off. That, and his shitty sense of humor. But some people could see past that, if only he could avoid being a pretentious ass for one date.

He tapped his foot impatiently, pressing the button on his phone so that the lock screen came up, displaying the time. He'd gotten there pretty early, and Marco wasn't late yet. Still, he wasn't good at waiting, and was getting antsy. What if he got stood up? What if this was all a joke? He wouldn't put it past Eren fucking Jaeger to set him up like that. Little bastard.

He was about to swear off blind dates for the third time in his life when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jean?" A soft voice asked. The pronunciation was a little strange, but at least it wasn't "gene."

"Uh, yeah, that's me." He replied, turning around.

He was pleasantly surprised to find out that the guy really was attractive. Cute was a good word. Not cute like Armin, but cute like… Like the hopeless sweetheart that everyone knew at some point. He looked like he liked Disney movies and bubblegum flavored mouthwash.

His eyes were big and brown, going nicely with his sun kissed skin and dark hair. Jean had sworn off tanned people, ever since he'd had the misfortune of meeting Eren fucking Jaeger, but he was suddenly very willing to change his mind. Maybe it was the freckles. Maybe it was the smile. Maybe it was the purple sweater that was a little too big on him. Whatever it was, Marco was cute.

The other male looked Jean up and down too, smiling and offering a small wave with the hand that wasn't wrapped around a plastic cup. It looked like he'd ordered a Frappuccino or something. Jean was jealous.

"Uh, so, you're Marco, I guess." He said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Marco blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Oh, you can, you know, sit." He offered, gesturing to the table. Marco smiled again, taking the seat across from Jean and setting his cup down.

Jean froze up for a second, rifling through his mental list of things it was okay to talk about on a first date and finally making his selection.

"So, you know Eren and Armin?" He began lamely. But again, Marco only tilted his head, brows drawn up a bit, as if he was confused. Jean blinked, wondering if that was a no. "You, uh… You are Marco, right?" He prompted. The male only frowned, face suddenly dawning with realization.

Jean watched as he lifted his hand and pointed to his ear, then shook his head. When Jean didn't get the picture, he did it again, and the color drained from Jean's face.

"Holy shit, you're deaf!" He cried, covering his mouth with his hands as a few people turned to look at him. His cheeks warmed with embarrassment. Marco gave a slightly pained smile, nodding. Then he started moving his hands, and it took a good minute for Jean to put together that the other was using sign language.

He held up his hands, as if in surrender, and Marco stopped, looking at him.

"S-Sorry, but I don't know sign language." He said slowly. Marco watched his lips carefully, then frowned, lifting the flap of the bag he was carrying and pulling out a notebook and a pen. Jean watched him scribble something on a blank page, and contemplated his choices.

Eren fucking Jaeger had failed to mention that Marco was deaf. Apparently, judging by his attempts at communicating via sign language, he'd also failed to mention to Marco that Jean didn't speak any foreign language at all, let alone one without verbalization.

It changed the whole thing. Without being able to communicate, there wasn't much chance for a relationship, was there? As nice as Marco seemed to be, Jean knew he'd get frustrated with having to write everything he wanted to say down. He just didn't have that kind of patience.

But he didn't want to totally ditch the guy. He at least owed him the date. Especially since he'd gone out of his way to actually show up.

When Marco finished writing, he handed the notebook to Jean, and sipped at his drink while the other male read over it. Marco wrote fast.

_Sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't know. Eren said that he'd warn you, and he said that communication wouldn't be an issue. I guess I should have expected a lie, but I was pretty excited that someone was interested in a date at all. Most people don't bother, since I'm not exactly easy to talk to. If you don't want to hang out, I totally understand. I'm apparently not what you anticipated. _

When he finished, he looked briefly at Marco's face, receiving a small smile. It looked a little sad. Well, he was fucked. This guy was too cute to leave dateless.

So Jean wrote back.

_Nah, it's fine. I'm awkward when I talk anyway. But yeah, never trust anything Jaeger says. But I'm surprised Armin let him do this. _

He passed the notebook back, waiting for Marco to read it and respond. He sort of liked the smile that tugged at his lips when he found that Jean wasn't leaving.

_Thank you, I'm glad you don't mind. If I'd known you didn't sign, I would have brought my laptop. I type a lot faster than I write. But this is better than not being able to talk at all. Still, I'm sorry for the trouble. If you don't mind, I'd still love to get to know you. _

Jean felt bad, knowing he was a slow reader. But he was going to do his best. Marco was turning out to be too adorable to give up on right off the bat. Maybe he could make this work. If Marco was really as sweet as he seemed to be, then it might be worth living the rest of his life writing notes.

He had to remind himself not to make plans for the future. He'd only just met the guy.

_I don't mind. What do you want to know? _

Marco smiled even bigger, taking a few minutes to write his next note. Apparently there was a lot he wanted to know. Jean wondered if he was really as interesting as Marco seemed to think he was. Well, hopefully they were simple questions. He took the notebook when Marco offered it, awkwardly offering his own nervous smile. It was nothing in comparison to the sunny grin of the other though.

_I want to know anything you want to tell me! Even if it's silly. And you can ask me questions too. What's your favorite color? If it's orange, we can't be friends. Do you have any pets? Are there any animals you don't like? I have a dog. Do you have a favorite food? Are all of your friends like Eren and Armin? Did I pronounce your name right? I guessed it was French, but I could be wrong. And what's your last name? Mine is Bodt. What's your sign? Like, I'm a Gemini. What kind of super power would you have? Do you always drink gross coffee? _

Jean blinked, shaking his head with an amused smile on his face. What an interesting date.

_Okay, um… I like Yellow, I guess. Like, honey yellow. I have a houseplant, if that counts as a pet. I think I forgot to water it actually. But I like pretty much everything. Allergic to cats though. I don't really have a favorite food. I'll eat pretty much anything, but my mom used to make awesome omelets._

He had to think about the question about his friends. What did it really mean? Eren fucking Jaeger and Armin were unique, sure, but what specifically was Marco asking about? Them being gay? Them being liars? Them being sneaky little fuckers that set them up on a date without telling them any details?

_My friends are… Weird. I don't have a lot of them, but they're all pretty quirky. How did you meet Eren and Armin anyway? Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around or anything. I guess I don't really pay that much attention though.  
You pronounced it right. It is French. My last name is Kirstein. You say it… That's tough to write. It's like keer-shtein. The ein is like Einstein. Super German.  
I think I'm an Aries. Does that matter? You're not going to leave if our starsigns aren't compatible, are you?  
You ask a lot of weird questions. I guess I'd want to fly? That's lame, huh? I guess being super-fast would be nice too. I'd never miss the bus again. But if I could fly, I wouldn't need to take the bus. Oh, being invisible would be cool too! What about you? I bet yours is cooler. And my coffee is not gross. It's manly as hell. _

He handed it back, wiggling his fingers a bit to alleviate the strain that was building up from writing so much so fast. He hadn't had to do any sort of note-taking in ages, and the process was starting to make his hand ache. But he was interested in this conversation, despite the lack of sound. They were weird questions, and he sort of liked that. 

He noticed that Marco's legs began swinging as he wrote, and he couldn't force down a little smile. He was going to make the biggest exception for Marco. Awkward communication and tan skin be damned, this guy was cute. Did people who swung their legs after turning ten even exist? Apparently so, if Marco had anything to say about it.

He took another drink of his disgusting coffee, almost gagging when he realized it'd gone cold, making it even worse. He put it back down, trying not to make his disgust obvious. But Marco glanced up, smiling coyly and quirking a brow. Jean's face flushed, and he huffed, getting up and tossing the cup, going up to counter and making another exception. To hell with first date rules, he was having a Frappuccino too.

When he returned, Marco's coy smile only widened, and he handed the notebook back. Jean sipped at his new, much tastier drink as he read over the new response.

_Yellow is alright. As long as it isn't orange. I can't stand orange. So many people try to wear it, and it very rarely suits anyone. It's just a gross color.  
Sorry for mashing all of my sentences together. When I get excited, I sort of forget that paragraphs are a thing. But I'll try to do better. I'm sure your houseplant will be fine until you get home. Maybe a cactus would be a better idea though.  
I don't usually get along with cats. I mean, I try to be nice to them, but they either want nothing to do with me, or hiss at me until I leave. So I doubt I'll ever have a cat. Kittens are cute though, I guess. Still, if you're allergic, cuteness isn't really a factor. Are you allergic to anything else? My dog won't bother you, will she?  
That's such a weird food to pick. Most people would say steak or something. But omelets are nice, if you make them right. My mom never perfected it, and they always came out too eggy, and so the only time I ever got to enjoy an omelet was when we'd go out to eat, which was pretty rare. I like pizza. A lot. More than most people, to be honest.  
Why don't you have many friends? You seem like a nice guy, even if you do have an… Interesting haircut. I mean that in a good way, so please don't get offended. It's just not something you see very often, so it might scare some people off. But anyway, I met Eren and Armin at a supermarket, believe it or not. Eren was running away from Armin with the shopping cart, for whatever reason, and he ran right into me. They helped me pick up my groceries, and were apologizing for a good five minutes before they realized I couldn't hear them. Then they seemed to think it was necessary to make it up to me, and invited me over for dinner. Armin signs, so it was actually a nice night for me.  
I'm glad I didn't mess it up. I don't speak much, so I always worry about what I sound like. I'm sure I sound pretty strange, but as long as it was recognizable. I'm going to practice your last name before I even try it though. And you say Bodt… Well, it's pretty straight-forward. The D is sort of silent though. But you could call me anything, really, and I wouldn't know the difference.  
Well, I might have left, but Aries and Gemini are totally compatible!  
Are they really that weird? Hmm… Well, I don't think your powers are lame. I wouldn't really choose to be invisible, though. I have enough trouble getting noticed as is. I think I'd like to be able to shape-shift. Then I could be anything or anybody, and could look anyway I wanted, you know? Like, if you didn't like my freckles, I could make them go away.  
You say your coffee isn't gross, then you throw it away and buy ice cream coffee instead. Do I even need to say anything? _

Jean read over it, and found himself torn between laughing and frowning. Marco was very apologetic, that was clear even from the short messages. And it was becoming clear that he didn't have a lot of self-esteem. It wasn't anything outward, like berating himself. But it was in the little things. Still, Jean could tell that the other was doing his best to be confident, and that showed a lot about his character. __

I didn't realize anyone had such a vendetta against orange. I'll have to remember not to wear it next time we go out.

He wondered if Marco would pick up on that. He wanted to take Marco out again, and they hadn't even finished the first date. If he could just keep himself from fucking it up like he always did, maybe Marco would say yes.

_My houseplant __**is **__a cactus. It's a fancy cactus, but still a cactus. But it's been a while since I watered it.  
I think I might be allergic to ferrets, but dogs aren't a problem. What kind of dog do you have?  
How can someone your age not be tired of pizza? I thought all young adults lost the taste for it around this time in their lives… I guess I can't talk though, I just had pizza last night. But why didn't your family go out much, if you don't mind me asking?  
And I wouldn't want you to get rid of the freckles. They're cute. _

He passed the paper back before he could lose the nerve, and he waited anxiously as Marco read it over. The darker male grinned when he'd finished, the smile reaching his eyes and making the corners crinkle a bit.

_Really subtle. If you wear orange, and it doesn't suit you, I will refuse to be seen with you.  
If you can't keep a cactus alive, then maybe it's time to admit that you aren't fit to take care of other living things just yet. As long as you don't work at a daycare or something, then it really isn't that big of a deal. I feel bad for your cactus though.  
She's a Schnauzer. Her name is Mina, and she's sensitive about her mustache.  
I just like pizza a lot. My family isn't very well off, so we had pizza for dinner pretty often. I mean, you can put pretty much anything on a pizza. I've had a few weird ones, but it was always a big deal. Even if we had it twice a week, everyone would scramble to the kitchen and try to convince mom to add their favorite toppings, and to exclude the ones they didn't like. Whoever made the most compelling arguments got their pick. So it's sort of got sentimental value for me now. Oh, and that's why we didn't go out much either. We rarely had the money to afford it.  
And… Thanks. I get a little self-conscious about them, so it helps that you like them._

He handed it to Jean, and Jean smiled as he read over it, reaching for the pen to write a response. But before he got the chance, Marco snatched it, along with the notebook, and scribbled something down quickly before scooting it over to Jean.

_Can I teach you a bit of sign language? _

It was a simple request, and who was Jean to say no? He nodded, watching Marco attentively. Before he started, he wrote something else on the paper.

_I'll start with the alphabet. _

Again, Jean nodded, watching Marco make the first sign. He was able to mimic it easily enough, vaguely remembering a few of the gestures from elementary school. It wasn't much, but it was a little helpful as he tried to keep up. Once they'd made it through all 26 letters, Marco smiled, gesturing that he wanted Jean to try it on his own.

Although nervous, Jean did his best, signing correctly up to G, then he began messing up. But Marco was patient, and showed him when he forgot a letter. And if he got close, Marco would reach over and reposition his fingers to show him his mistake. His hands were warm.

It took him three tries, but he managed to get through the whole alphabet, and he whooped triumphantly. Marco grinned, taking the pen and writing in the notebook again.

_Just knowing the letters makes it possible to communicate. But spelling everything out is really tedious, trust me. Still, I don't want to overload you, so that's probably enough. You learn fast though! I'm impressed that you caught on so quickly. _

Jean smirked cockily, chest puffing out a bit with pride as he took the pen.

_That wasn't so hard. I'll practice though, if you promise you'll go out with me again._

He handed it back, and watched Marco's face get red. But his smile remained in place. He nodded slowly, looking down at his hands for a while, then sipping at his nearly-empty drink.

_I'll bring my laptop next time. Trust me, it'll make it easier. But… If you don't want to see me again, that's alright. You don't have to feel obligated or anything. I know that I've got more baggage than you probably want to deal with. _

Jean had been smiling from the acceptance, but he frowned as he read Marco's note. When he looked up, the other male was staring down at his lap, fingers curled around the hem of his sweater. He looked deflated, resigned. Jean didn't like it. He wrote as fast as he could without his scrawl turning into chicken scratch.

_Don't make assumptions. _

He nearly laughed at the irony of the phrase so often aimed at him.

_I wouldn't ask you out again if I didn't want to see you again. You shouldn't be so down on yourself! You're really interesting, and cute, and sort of a dork, but like, in a good way. So no more looking sad. I like your smile too much for that. _

He scooted it back. Marco seemed to be stalling, taking a long time to look down at what had been written. But his worried look dissipated as his eyes traced over the words, and he shyly looked up, smiling at Jean again. Jean watched him bring a hand to his chin, then bring it down in a sort of sweeping motion. Oh, he actually knew that one. But he didn't know how to sign 'you're welcome,' so he simply said it. Marco only smiled wider, pulling a phone out of his pocket and pressing a few buttons before sliding it across the table until it sat before Jean.

When Jean looked down, the screen was displaying the new contact menu, and he quickly entered his information, handing the phone back. Marco looked over the screen, nodding once before holding the phone up and hitting a button. Jean blinked, then narrowed his eyes, taking the notebook.

_Did you just take a picture of me?_

Marco smiled coyly, holding his phone close to his chest, almost protectively.

_No, dude, you have to let me see it. What if I was making a stupid face!_

Jean gave his best pleading but stern look, but Marco only shook his head, pocketing the device. Then he took the pen, scribbling under Jean's last note.

_I'll let you see if you text me later. _

Jean frowned, then sighed, handing his own phone over for Marco to enter his information as well. But when he took his picture, Marco was ready, and gave a stunning smile. Jean actually felt his shriveled heart flutter. Christ.

_Alright, it's been really nice meeting you. I have to catch the bus to get to work, but I'm good at texting secretly. I'll be waiting, okay? _

Marco wrote, passing the notebook to Jean. The latter smiled, nodding.

_I'll text you as soon as I get home. I'll learn some new signs before I ask you out again. _

Marco grinned at that, hopping off the tall chair and putting the notebook back into his bag, shouldering it, and then he reached for his empty cup. Jean stood as well, waiting awkwardly while Marco gathered his things. The bus stop was right outside the door, so he figured he could walk his date that far before he headed for his apartment. He'd walked, so he didn't really have an excuse to keep the other company at the bus stop.

They walked out together, both tossing their cups on the way out the door. Jean noted that Marco was just a little taller than him. He hadn't really thought so. The big sweater made him look sort of small. But he was actually wider than Jean too. Huh. The power of a baggy purple sweater.

When they got to the bus stop, Jean gestured towards the left, and Marco nodded, smiling and tilting his head. Jean gave an awkward little wave, and made to turn away. But before he could, Marco planted a shy little kiss on his cheek, quickly walking around the other side of the bench and sitting down, back to Jean.

Jean stood frozen in shock for a few moments, just staring at the back of Marco's head. Then a grin slowly pulled at his lips, and his hand came up to touch the spot. His cheeks were red, but still, he smirked. Before his mind could protest, he took a few steps forward, bending over and swooping around, returning the favor and smooching the other's cheek, earning a surprised sound for his trouble. Marco's head whipped around, face red and eyes wide, but Jean was already walking down the sidewalk. He too brought his fingers up to feel the spot, blush only getting darker as his eyes fluttered shut.

He liked Jean.

He liked Jean a lot.

Almost as much as pizza.

Almost.

A/N: Alright! Sorry to anyone who had the misfortune of reading this before I got the chance to do my editing. I hate to post unedited work, but I wanted to get it up in time for Marco's birthday. Considering it was 11:55 when I posted, I cut it pretty close. But I made it! And it's now edited, thank goodness.

For anyone who reads my other stories, I am very sorry for the sudden absence without warning. I was horribly swamped with convention work, and just got home from it. Like, I was sewing literally every hour of the day that I was not working or sleeping. But I don't have to worry about another convention until around August, so I can, thankfully, get back to work on writing!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this! It seemed like a cute idea to me, and not a lot of people go for deaf!Marco, I've noticed. I'm not sure if this is going to be a two shot or not… There is a possibility of a second chapter, but only if I can make it good enough. For now, consider it a one shot with a possibility of continuation. Till then~!

Feedback is appreciated, and thank you again for taking the time to read!

KuroRiya

九六りや


End file.
